


Writer's Block

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being sat on your bed trying to finish writing your story on your laptop but Dean keeps on trying to distract you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dean one shot. Hope you guys enjoy :) thank you to those who read my other Crowley fics!

“Sweetheart?”

“In my room!” you called in response to Dean’s arriving shout. You were curled up on your bed, laptop settled in your lap, mind focused for once. Writing was a past time when you weren’t helping the boys with a case. They took on a simple one today, allowing you to have the Bunker to yourself for a few hours. Those few hours were golden, propelling your story further and further along. You were actually making progress. 

Dean entered your room a few moments later, his right hand tugging lazily on the tie of his suit. He studied you for a second, green eyes sharp and focused. 

You glanced up to see him staring. “What?”

“I can’t look at my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend?” he chuckled, shooting you a wink that sent a red flush across your cheeks. 

“Shut up,” you smirked, giving your head a shake. He enjoyed making you feel flushed. You focused back on the laptop screen, your fingers doing a little dance above the keys as you thought about the next part.

“How’s it going?” Dean asked as he kicked off his shoes. He slid off his jacket, a small sigh leaving his lips as he shed the layer.

“Fine until you showed up,” you teased, your legs crossing beneath your laptop. It was partially true. Your eyes kept flickering up to gaze at the hunter over your laptop screen, making your story ideas blur into the background. 

“Am I distracting you?” Dean chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He approached slowly and leaned over to place his palms on the edge of the bed, purposely giving you his best sex eyes. 

You felt a tug on your very soul due to that look, but you had work to do. You merely gave him a sweet smile and then looked down, dodging his attempt. 

Dean narrowed his eyes a little, taking this as a challenge. He crept forward, his movements smooth and slow, his shoulders and back pushing at the white fabric of his button-down shirt. When he reached you, he leaned over your laptop screen, his lips finding yours gently.

Your eyes fluttered closed momentarily, the petal-like feel of his lips shadowing you from your working reality. You parted your lips slightly, taking in the unique taste and delving yourself into it. You’ll admit he was good, but he was going to have to try a little harder. You tilted your head to let his lips brush onto your cheek, the screen coming into view once again. You started to type mindlessly, aiming to provoke him. Your writing motivation had gone out the window right when he walked through the door. 

Dean smirked against your cheek, his breath steady against your sensitive skin. “Mm,” he murmured, the teasing sound making your skin burn slightly. He nosed his way to your neck, your tank top giving him plenty of access. A gentle peck bounced off your skin, readying you for his intended attack. He knew your weak spots like he knew his own, putting you at a major disadvantage. 

You blinked a few times and realized you had typed the same sentence three times. Uh oh. Your eyes moved up to see his broad chest straining against the material of his shirt as he stretched over to you. Oh, come on. No fair. You shook your head and tried to recollect your thoughts, a jumbled mess of words coming up as your result. 

Dean could tell you were starting to crack, his smile wicked. He parted his lips and gently sucked on a sensitive spot on your neck, making you take in a shaky breath. He lifted one hand and placed it gently on the side of your face, keeping you steady as he worked his way through your sensitive spots.

“I’m never going to finish because of you,” you breathed out, your eyes closed tightly as jolts of pleasure shot through you. 

“Writing is hard. You deserve a reward for all the work you’ve done today,” Dean murmured against your skin, his teeth lightly grazing the reddened marks adorning your neck. The hand on your cheek slid down to your collarbone, his fingertips playing with the strap of your tank top.

“Just need to finish this chapter,” you said more to yourself than to Dean. You felt his hand slide beneath the material of your tank top and skim over your bra, silently torturing you. You managed to type in a few words, but the sentence, scratch that, the paragraph was making no sense at all. “Oh, fuck it,” you muttered, immediately slamming your laptop shut and tossing it onto your night table. You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down on top of you, your lips meeting roughly and desperately, small gasps and moans filling the room quickly. 

Dean laid his forearms on either side of your head, his hips grounding slowly against yours. His arousal pressed heavily against your inner thigh, portraying his need. He ran one hand down along your thigh, stroking your leg intimately and curving it to wrap around his waist, your other leg following suit. He pushed his hands beneath you to grip your shoulder blades, pressing you flush against him as he sat up on his knees, holding you up against him. “I want you so bad.”

You ran your fingers up into his hair, the soft strands gliding through your fingers effortlessly. “Then, take me. I’m yours,” you replied softly, your eyes meeting his, lust glistening in both of them. Your body felt like it was literally burning, the arousal loud and heavy inside. You rolled your hips against his gently, showing him how much you craved him. 

Dean smiled coquettishly at you, one hand sliding down to caress your ass and aid your movements. “That’s right, baby. You’re mine,” he said in a near whisper before pressing you back down into the mattress, his hands sliding underneath your tank top and glossing across your stomach up to your bra. He moved up close between your legs, putting pressure on your aching core. He pushed your tank top and bra up and off your body, leaving your top half exposed to hungry eyes. “You’re beautiful,” he told you sincerely before dipping his head and leaving brief, open-mouthed kisses on the tops of your breasts, his breaths hot and heavy against your chest. 

You laid a hand on the back of his neck, silently begging him to continue. You soon felt his soft lips wrap around your nipple, sucking gently as his hand squeezed your unattended breast, his attention fully set on you. Having him so focused on making you feel good sent another wave of heat through you, leading to another soft moan. “Fuck, Dean, your mouth is phenomenal,” you gasped through reddened lips, your back arching up into him. 

“You have such a way with words, Y/N,” Dean chuckled lowly as his lips ghosted over your stomach. His strong hands tugged down your shorts and panties, eager to fully rid you of any boundaries. 

“Well, I am a writer,” you murmured, shivering as you felt the cool air hit your skin. Your legs crossed slightly beneath him, your core pounding with pure arousal. 

“Yes, you are, sweetheart. My sweet little writer,” Dean purred as his hands pushed your legs apart, completely exposing you to his eyes. He smiled at you from between your legs, his handsome face beaming at your evident need for him. He lowered himself, his stubble rubbing against the inside of your thighs for a few moments, teasing you until you writhed.

You were sure you were going to get stubble-burn before he actually went ahead with it, light red flecks appearing on your smooth skin. “Dean, please,” you whispered, your voice shaking.

“Mm … so wet for me. You’re going to taste so sweet,” Dean murmured before dipping his head to lick a broad stripe up your center, sending a ripple of rapture through you instantly. Before you could even gasp, Dean spread your slick folds with two fingers, allowing his tongue access to your sensitive areas. The tip of his tongue glanced off your clit, your nerves crackling in bliss.

You threw your head back against the mattress, eyes squeezed shut as your body hummed in pleasure. One of your hands brushed through Dean’s hair, curling to grip the strands as his mouth worked wonders on you. You felt the strong muscle of his tongue press into you, deeply tongue-fucking you as one of his hands curled around your thigh to rub at your clit. “Oh, f-fuck,” you gasped, extreme heat and something close to a numbing feeling buzzing through your body.

Dean moved his free hand up and pressed in two fingers, preparing you for him. His rubbing pace slowed, killing the quick momentum of your approaching orgasm. “Not yet. Soon,” he reassured you, his fingers moving and twisting deep inside of you. 

The feeling of him inside of you nearly pushed you over the edge, but you felt the heat stabilize itself. “I need you.”

“I know, baby, but I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Dean told you sweetly before he removed his fingers, your tangible pleasure glistening on the surface. He sat back up on his knees, his fingers deftly removing his tie.

You immediately sat up and reached your hands up to unbutton his shirt, exposing his attractive body to you. He wasn’t the most chiseled man in the world, but how he looked was absolutely perfect to you. He didn’t need all of that excess muscle to look great. He was confident in his skin, and that was one of his most attractive qualities. “I love you so much,” you found yourself murmuring as you pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

Dean leaned down to press his forehead against yours, his eyes soft and gentle suddenly. “I know,” he whispered before placing his lips upon yours, his hands resting on your sides. He tilted his head slightly, gently licking at the crease in your lips until you granted him access, your tongues rubbing and twining. His breathing started to pick up again as he leaned against you, his body heated. 

You slid your hands across his chest and abdomen, feeling the smooth grooves and dips of him. Your hands met with his belt and began to undo it, the material clanking quietly as you tugged it off. At his responding sigh, you undid his pants, pushing one hand inside his boxers to gently caress his cock.

“Ohh,” Dean moaned softly, his hips moving against your hand automatically as you slowly stroked him, feeling him get harder with each motion. The kiss became slightly chaotic, his growing lust pounding through him. 

You decided to make things even wilder. You pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips, his cock coming free from the confines. You lowered yourself, your small pants bouncing off the head before you took him generously into your mouth, sucking in his arousal, feeling him move against you. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean hissed, the pressure on his core spreading throughout his entire being. He ran one gentle hand into your hair, his palm resting on your head as you moved along him. He kept his eyes on you, watching himself disappear inside of you.

You pushed the softness of your tongue up against the underside, applying enough friction to make him groan a little. You directed your eyes up at him, studying his pleasure-filled facial expressions as you worked him. 

“My mouth is phenomenal? Oh, no, sweetheart, your mouth is … ahh … fucking incredible,” Dean voiced to you through small sounds, his teeth biting his bottom lip momentarily as you sucked him harder. 

Seeing Dean Winchester nearly come undone was one of your favorite things in the entire world. Knowing you had some sort of power over such an important, strong man really blew up your ego. You felt him tense and you immediately pulled away, your lips glistening. “Show me whatcha got, Winchester,” you openly taunted him.

“My pleasure,” Dean replied before pressing you back into the mattress, his cock rubbing through your folds as he parted your legs. He eased himself inside of you, his eyes watching your face closely to judge your pain. “Breathe, honey,” Dean reminded you when he noticed the tenseness in your muscles.

You let out a slow breath, feeling him stretch you as he continued to gently push in. You felt his hands glide over your thighs, rubbing them comfortingly as you adjusted. “Go,” you murmured, hooking one leg around his ass to guide him against you. 

Dean smiled down at you as he rolled his hips against you, setting a starting pace to get you fired back up. He leaned down and licked quick lines over one of your nipples, sparking up some pleasure. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Dean purred against your skin, his hips pushing into you at another angle.

A surge of euphoria followed, your face filling with heat on impact. You clutched onto Dean, your breathing picking up. “Dean!” 

Dean curled one hand around your back, keeping you close as he picked up his pace, slamming into that one spot with each hard thrust. He pressed a heated kiss against your lips, swallowing your moans and pants as you felt that blissful high approach you. 

You arched your hips, trying to get even more friction as the red haze started to swallow your body whole. “Dean … ohh …,” you only managed those words.

Dean seemed to understand, using his free hand to slide down your stomach and to your clit, rubbing quick circles to boost the experience. “Like that, sweetheart?” Dean murmured, dark-tinted eyes meeting yours as he hovered above you. 

You nodded feverishly, a form of numbness growing inside of you. “Yes, yes … fuck!” you gasped, overwhelming waves of pleasure flowing through you countless times, your hips twitching slightly as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. You soon felt his thrusts waver a bit, his abdomen tightening as he went over the edge, filling you with warmth. 

Dean slowed his movements, his breathing heavy. “Oh … Y/N,” Dean moaned your name gently as the both of you started to cool down, the atmosphere around you blazing hot. He pulled out and then rested his forehead on your shoulder, his hands stroking gentle circles on your sides. 

You carded your fingers through his hair, massaging his head as he relaxed. “You should totally reward me more often,” you laughed softly, feeling his mouth curve up into a grin against your skin.

Dean lifted his head to gaze at you. “Then, make sure you write for me, baby girl,” Dean murmured, giving you one of his winks before rolling you both over and submerging you in the covers.


End file.
